


Really Want to Tell You I'm Sorry

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: 4x03 spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hecate finally gets a hug, post s4ep3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Ada talks to Hecate after the events in episode 4.03
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 32
Kudos: 84





	Really Want to Tell You I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rikubean for looking this over. I have SO MANY FEELINGS about this ep and I don't think this will be the only fic I write but here is a little piece of my processing wrapped up in a much needed chat and hug. Title from Chicago's "Hard to Say I'm Sorry" which has the perfect tone for this story.

Ada feels Hecate’s magic nudge at her a few moments after Mildred disappears from the lab. She smiles again at Felicity and dismisses the girls to afternoon activities. She’s hopeful as she transfers. Hecate must be relieved. She’ll see, Ada knows, she’ll see how right her move was and how delightful it will be to have Azura here. 

She lands in her office as Hecate is handing papers to Indigo and instructing her to fill them out as she waits outside. Indigo looks bright, if a little confused, and Hecate’s tone is even. Ada thinks it’s all very brilliant until Hecate locks the door and turns. 

Her brow is furrowed and her eyes hold the same pain they did in the lab. “How could you?” 

Ada knits her eyebrows. “What are you--”

Hecate starts to pace and shake her head. “I hadn’t even had _a moment_ , Ada. One moment to take a breath when you drop this in my lap.”

Ada sighs. “I thought it would help, I thought you’d--”

“I can’t very well greet her with open arms when until today as far as she can remember, I don’t exist.” She stops near the fireplace, a hand on the mantle. 

Ada thinks she’ll start up again as her shoulders rise and fall but Hecate doesn’t move. Ada takes a tentative step forward when she starts to hear Hecate’s slow whimpering. “Darling, I didn’t mean,” she sighs knowing intent doesn’t matter here. 

Hecate is correct, even if this plan would have helped in any way, Ada’s haste wasn’t the right move. She bites her lip. Even after all these years, her impulsivity still gets her into trouble. Ada shakes her head. _Today of all days_ , she thinks. 

“May I come closer?”

Hecate swallows what is probably a sob and nods. Ada moves toward her, her arms raised for a hug but Hecate shakes her head. 

“N-not,” she manages over her tears and her quick breathing with a hand raised toward Ada, “yet.”

Ada nods and lowers her arms with her heart breaking over the sight of Hecate’s tears and her continued crying. Ada keeps her expression open, trying to convey her apology and love over the few times Hecate catches her eye. 

There’s a soft knock as Hecate calms. Her eyes widen and Ada shakes her head. Ada knows better. Hecate isn’t like her. She offers Hecate what she wishes she’d done in the first place. 

“I’ll take it from here. Miss Hempnettle is supervising dinner with Dimity. As much time as you need.”

Ada steps back and allows Hecate to leave. Hecate considers her a moment and another knock comes from the door. “Just a moment,” states Ada. 

Hecate produces a cloak in her hand. She turns it inside out and waves her fingers over the stitching. _Indigo_ changes to _Azura_ in a threaded pattern reminiscent of Hecate’s friendship bracelet. She clears her throat. “Tell her it’s a gift for late admissions.” 

She’s gone after that. 

* * *

Ada spends dinner in her office with Azura and Izzy. Ada makes a note to commend Mildred on her quick thinking in pairing the girls up. She answers Azura’s questions and is encouraged by how often Izzy chimes in as well. She sends them off with a smile that falters as soon as they close the door. 

She wonders briefly if she’ll spend the rest of the evening alone when Hecate materializes in front of her. Hecate’s face is puffy from crying but her hair is brushed and tied in a loose braid, her leather robe wrapped around her. 

“I’m not you,” she says by way of greeting. 

Ada nods. “I know.”

Hecate nods in return and fiddles with the tie on her waist. “I’ve spent the past few hours going over it all. And I just can’t piece together why you…” she sighs and turns toward the fireplace. 

Ada doesn’t know what to say. _I wanted you to see you made the right decision. I thought I could make it better. I knew you’d miss her._ None of it seems right and Ada thinks of how selfish her decision seems now. 

“Teaching Mavis helped.”

Hecate furrows her brow and looks down at her. “W-What do you mean?”

Ada rises and crosses to her armchair, summoning her tea set and hoping Hecate will follow. She does though she sits on the edge of the opposite chair as if this isn’t something they’ve done almost every evening for twenty years. 

“It’s not the same I know,” Ada starts. “The way I wanted to make a family with Mona and the way you wanted to be a family with Indigo,” _the way the three of us would have been_ goes unsaid, “but I guess some part of me tried to connect the experience. Having Mavis here, I got to see how happy Mona was with her family and it felt we connected in a different way.” She wrings her hands and turns to Hecate. “I wanted some piece of that for you.”

Hecate sighs as her arms uncross around her middle. “You had years for your heartbreak, Ada. _Years_.”

Ada nods. “I see that now.”

Hecate clasps her hands in her lap. “I just wish you would have taken a moment, perhaps the rest of term, before you invited her here. I don’t know if I can--”

“I don’t want to force you,” starts Ada as she leans forward. She reaches for Hecate’s hand but stops before she can get too far. “I’ll teach her for a term if you like or we can find another school. You shouldn’t have to account for my mistake.”

Hecate looks at her then. Her eyes are gentle, still laced with a pain that cuts Ada’s heart but more open than a few hours prior. “It’s not necessary. I will manage.”

“You shouldn’t have to.”

Hecate reaches for her hand then. “You meant well,” she says as her finger strokes Ada’s knuckles.

Ada gets up then and crosses to her, falling to her knees and taking Hecate’s other hand. “I would take it back if I could, Hecate, and I could. The spell for a few hours in the afternoon isn’t that hard.”

Hecate arches a brow. “And issue forgetting powder to half the girls? I think we’ve done enough time meddling for a day.”

Ada sighs and nods, squeezing Hecate’s hands. “Is there anything I can do?” It should have been the question she asked hours ago. 

Hecate’s eyes start to well up and before she even struggles a moment longer to ask, Ada opens her arms. She strokes Hecate’s back as she cries into Ada’s shoulder. She kisses Hecate’s temple and ignores the pain in her knees as she whispers reassurances. _You did so well, love. I’m right here. Let go._

Ada isn’t sure how much time passes before Hecate lifts her head and wipes her face. Ada summons her box of tissues and almost apologizes for the striking pink color in such a serious moment but Hecate smiles at the familiar box. It’s a faint and shaky smile but Ada would swear it is bright enough to light the night sky.

“Thank you,” whispers Hecate as she blows her nose and vanishes the box. “Come to bed?”

“If you want me,” offers Ada. She’ll understand if Hecate wants space no matter how long it lasts. 

Hecate cups her cheek. “I always do.”


End file.
